The present invention relates to a gas feeding device for feeding multi-component combustible gas mixture into a combustion chamber. in installations for a thermal deburring of work pieces an unconcentrated sputtering occurs, whereby the total work piece is subjected to a heat shock. Preferably, the corners and edges are sputtered, because these locations absorb particularly a great deal of heat with a large surface and a small volume and are thereby oxidized or burnt. The heat shock is generated by burning off a combustion gas-oxygen mixture, whereby hydrogen or natural gas or methane is used as a combustion gas. The amount of gas in the combustion chamber and the admixing ratio of the gas components are available for controlling the deburring process. These two values of influence determine the amount of energy and the temperature. In each case metals are deburred with an excess of oxygen, because otherwise only a melting off but no burning off of the burs would occur. The more oxygen is present in the combustion chamber, the more intensive is the deburring effect with respect to radial formations and the amount of deburring.
In known deburring installations the gas admixing components are at first fed from supply containers into a dosaging cylinder and subsequently are pushed into the combustion chamber by means of a piston in the dosaging cylinder. This process may be repeated frequently for a pressure build up in the combustion chamber. The piston stroke is steplessly adjustable, however is uniformly large for combustion gas and oxygen. The pressure in the dosaging cylinders is divided through reduction valves in the feeding lines and is independently adjustable. For example, with the assistance of these reduction valves the pressure of bot gas components can be varied from 0 to 20 bar. The parameters to be adjusted are differently dependent from form, size and material of the work pieces to be deburred and must be determined by means of tables or if this is not possible empirically. Thereby the operator must bring three values, namely the filling volume of the dosaging cylinders, the filling pressure in the oxygen cylinder and the filling pressure in the combustion gas-dosaging cylinder, to a ratio with each other to obtain optimal results.